Fuel injection valves of the related art, as used, for example, in injection systems for gasoline engines, are constructed as solenoid switching valves, for example, having a coil and a solenoid armature which is formed from a ferritic, magnetic material and which is provided with a hard non-magnetic surface layer, for example of chromium. Thus, due to its design, as the magnetic field builds and collapses, eddy-current losses occur during operation, consequently resulting in impairment of the switching time or, in other words, the dynamics of the fuel injection valve. In addition, fabrication of the solenoid armature is complex and very cost-intensive. Furthermore, resistance to aggressive media such as, for example, ethanol or urea, which are increasingly being included in fuels, is not sufficient to ensure a satisfactory service life of the injection valves also in countries where there is great variation in fuel quality. It is further necessary to ensure compliance with statutory provisions in future, particularly with regard to the use of materials that are hazardous to health.